


Threw Pictures

by Glitterific_Karen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Just Comment, M/M, Model!Jean, No Smut, Unless Yall Want It, photographer!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterific_Karen/pseuds/Glitterific_Karen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Is A Photographer Who Loves Taking Pictures, Will He Come To Love His Fashion Model? You Probably Already Know The Answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threw Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By Tumblr User : Nami-illu 's Art. 
> 
> http://nami-illu.tumblr.com/post/108860082861/since-fashion-week-is-here-i-thought-it-would-be

    My mother always told me I had talent, the talent of capturing things at the perfect moment. I knew at what time, what place I had to be in and the perfect angle to make it look better, I Started off with a simple, cheap digital camera that my dad had bought. I started off on the rooftop of my house looking down and snapping pictures of anything I found beautiful and showing them to mom, who would love them so much she’d print them out and keep them in a box.

I went to college, majored in Photography and now I’m working for Another Magazine. Literally The Magazine Is Named AnOther- Magazine. It never really crossed my mind of being a photographer for a huge magazine like this, I always thought I’d stick around and take pictures for wedding and stuff. In all honestly it’s great and I’m doing something I enjoy being in love with, my mother nags at times where I should be in love with someone.

Everyone in the fashion department was in a meeting room, we were divided into small groups, each group was going to focus on an article. Just my luck I got the group I wanted, not much because of the models, I was more of an outdoors kind of guy, I loved outdoor sceneries. We would be going to one of the best parks in Los Angeles and taking pictures of some models, modeling clothing obviously.

“Alright there’s a fashion shoot in 2 days, Saturday, every photographer should be at the Exposition Park in Los Angeles By 10Am. We are going to meet out front of the Natural History Museum. You all know how the company’s van looks like, We’re going to have a few models, So Marco, Bert, Thomas, you guys are my photographers for this shoot, you’ll each get a male model or two.” I was so happy to hear my name, I would be going to Los Angeles, but one tiny problem, I’ve only worked with male models a few times, shouldn’t be too hard, can it?

The weekend was here faster than I thought, I still have an hour in a half before it’s 10, I couldn’t sleep at night, to excited about being here in LA. I stopped by Starbucks which is literally across the park, and walked around imagining how and where I would put my model/ models. As I’m walking back I have the perfect place, The rose garden.

Bert, Thomas, And I were outside with our equipment, unloading and setting up. I had everything ready in my area. Perfect view of the museum, garden and huge fountain. There was a tent set up for my models to switch their clothes and the cameras were out, only thing missing was my models. I take a quick jog to the front of the museum where we had meant at first. Apparently our models were going to be a little late.

I spent my time inside the Science Center, I was here already here and the models were going to be a late might as well join it here. Me and bert went thought the whole the museum and even had time to get into the ‘Hurricane Wind Simulator’ pretty lame if you ask me, nothing but soft wind in a tunnel which is definitely too small for 2 grown men. By the time the models came I was already hungry, but it can wait. Me and bert made our way back through the crowd. “Think the models are cute?” Bert asked as we walked out the Museum. “Well they’re models, so I guess they’ll be somewhat attractive” And I’ll tell you what, these guys were pretty hot. Struggles of being single, and working for a magazine with cute models and where dating the models is ‘Disrespectful’.

    “Marco you’re only getting 1 model sorry, the other model, Eren, couldn’t make it at all.” “It’s fine” I replied casually, “So who’s my only Model.” Hanji Looks down at her papers and Calls for John? This guy a little shorter than me with a crazy hairstyle that suits him perfectly approaches, he looks a little grumpy though. “It’s Jean.” he glares at her and the first thing I think is ‘This guy is going to be a prick’ There’s times where I had to stuck up the attitude of some models. “Sorry! Jean, this is our best photographer Marco.” She introduced me “Hey, Jean.” I smile and extend my hand which he take gladly and shakes it. “Guess I’m yours, where at?” He looks around seeing the other sets taken up with other models. “Oh We’ll be at the other side of the museum. I tilt my head to the side signaling him to follow as I grabbed my Camera and snap a quick picture of him looking how much the camera liked him, for sure the camera loved him. I look up to him. “Did you just take a picture of me?” He’s blushing. “Y-yea, sorry, quick test.” I smile “Don’t worry you looked good.” I looked back at my camera deleting the picture. “Oh.. Thanks.”

    “Our model’s here!” I call out to my group “His name is Jean” Jean waves and everyone gathers around till I give out instructions. “Armin get our model dressed, Krista, Make up. Ymir get the computers ready, Everyone else, be on standby in case we need props, Let’s get started!” “AaaannnnOther!” everyone yells excitedly which has me laughing, everyone seems in high spirits except Jean who looks so confused. “They yell the name of the magazine to get them pumped up.” I explain to Jean as Armin gets a hold of Jean. “Lets go get you dressed, Mr...Jean?” Armin looks at me nervous already. Oh Right! His last name! I quickly look at the papers given to me to find him last name till Jean replies for himself “It’s Kirschtein, but Jean is fine.”

    In 20 minutes timed  I’m already Snapping pictures away like theres no tomorrow. I Have Jean sitting on the edge of the fountain posing, or modeling, Same thing. He seriously knows what he’s doing, he must be wondering if I know what I’m doing because after every 4 pictures or so I check with Ymir to see the results and they’re coming out great. We make eye contact as I get back at him. After we’re done with the fountain scenery, I turn us around to the rose garden.

    “I have to pose with flowers?” He stares at me like he’s mad or confused. “Yea, I wanna have a variety for pictures.” He shifts under his weight looking at the bushes of roses then back me. Use your charms I give him the cutest smile I’ve got. “C’mon, what do you say?” I lift up my camera pointing it over to the flowers. “I say it’s fucken girly, but alright, Whatever.” He’s walking over to the roses. “How?” He looks around finding out how to pose next to a rose bushes. I Lift my camera to my face looking at him threw the little lence. “Act casual. Just- kind of give the roses the spotlight.” “Alright then.” He pose a little to the side to still give the clothes he’s wearing a good view holding one of the pink-ish orange roses between his fingers he lends in smelling it, making eye contact into the camera. Can I just say, I don’t know what the hell it was, but I started getting feverish.

    While the models went one break Hanji loved the pictures and said she wanted some that looked even more ‘casual’. So Hanji thought it would be a good idea to snap secret pictures of the models while they were on break. I went from An AnOther- Magazine Photographer to a paparazzi in less than 5 seconds. Me and bert where Literally behind trees and brushes snapping pictures. “Hey Marco you got something for John don’t-cha?”  I find myself correcting his name so fast I’m shocked myself. “It’s Jean. And um- no. His just my model.” I snap another picture. “Theres some Innuendo behind that.” Well that fired me up again. “No- okay yea, but remember? No flirting with the models, imagine dating them?” He laughs kind of nervously.  “What’s so funny?” confused look on my face “Nothing, I- well I actually got Renier’s number.” I nearly choked. “Bertholdt! Don’t get caught!” I swear I panicked a little. “It’s fine marco, but you should try getting at Jean. I see those eyes of yours.”

I whine a little because next thing I know bert is dragging me by my free arm towards the group of models. “Hey Reiner!” He calls out loud  waving his arm. “Hey bertholdt, Hey guys he’s my photographer.” “Please just call me Bert.” He smiles somewhat nervously I can tell, his grip on my arm tighten a little and hes starting to sweat a little. “Guys, My good friend Marco.” He tugs on my sleeve, that’s literally his sign that he wants me to take over. “Hey.” I smile sheepishly giving a small wave. “I saw some of the pictures you guys were great.” “Yea and I saw you and Bert taking pictures from other there.” Jean glared towards the trees we came out from. Crap. “S-Sorry!, it was Hanij’s idea.” Bert quickly nods this guy quickly started sweating very more. “Ah who cares, Jean. They’re doing their job.” Reiner interrupts leaning towards Bert with his arm around his shoulders.

    He did eventually drop it, over the next couple of weeks Hanji kept getting the same models, me and Jean kept getting paired up and every time we did, we got closer. Not only did we hang out during our breaks or went out for lunch, when either of us weren’t working we’ll hang out during the weekends. At times jean would want to have a mini photo shoot so he can change his profile picture or just to have samples to make a portfolio for his poses to eventually work for a bigger company, which I’ll admit gets me a little mad. I don’t want jean to leave AnOther Magazine, as a photographer I liked him being my model.

    It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon, Jean and I don’t have work Sunday so he stays over at my place, Hanji eventually got around to finding out I like jean and said she wants me to make an article about the real him outside of modeling, which thank god Jean agrees to. We’re laying on my fluffy rug in front of the Tv watching The Simpsons, Theres nothing else to watch. I’ve gotten into the habit of carrying my camera everywhere I go. Being bored, next to the guy I like, who I have to make an article about and turn it in by the end of the week plus my camera is right next to me, I can’t help it. I roll over pick it up and look over at Jean who’s really into the show I snap a picture. Oh no the flash! Too late, “Jeez stop taking pictures of me!” He blushes red rolling over to push me off, lucky I catch on and roll farther away and avoid his arm. “I can’t it’s my job.” I let out a soft chuckle and take another picture this time the flash is off but the camera still makes a clicking sound. “Stop!” Jean covers his face with his arms. “C’mon Jean, you agreed to the article.” I roll over and sit up crossing my legs. “No more pictures, I’ve been modeling all week I don’t want to see another Camera.” He peeks through his fingers to look at me apologetically. “Okay fine, at least answer some of my question?” “What don’t you know about me?” He sits up getting a hold of the control to mute the TV. “Hanij’s questions, Plus I have to pretty much write what you say.” I shrug and walk over to the desk in my room to grab the files coming back to sit across from Jean. “Okay, What made you want to be a model?” I have my pen over the paper waiting for him to answer. “Because I’m hot.” I smirk and look at him, his grinning wiggling his eyebrows. “You really want me to put that in the article?” “Hell yea! You thought I was kidding?” I can’t help but laugh “Yes! But alright whatever you wish.” I write down his answer “Alrighty, next question.”  I read the next question in my mind before reading it out loud and I feel a little sick. “So, Anyone special?” I try playing it cool by mimicking him and wiggling my eyebrows. “Hmm.” Everything is quiet for a while “Yea I guess you can say I’m seeing one.” My stomach hurts “Oh really? What’s their name?” I write down that he’s seeing someone while I wait for his answer. “No names.” he shakes his head bring his fingers up to his lips and ‘zipping’ them “C’mon its for the article.” At this point I feel it’s more for my sake. “Does it really matter? I haven’t actually asked him yet.” He frowns but not the mad kind of frown. “Him? So it’s a guy?” Now I’m getting a little shaken up my heart beat picks up a little. “Yea, hope you don’t mind.” He flusters red, he must be embarrassed. “No! no it’s fine really, you just seem so manly around girls.”  I try laughing off the awkwardness that came up. “What about you?” His eyes lock on me. “What about me?” “Are you, ya know? Like someone?” Now he's frowning and I can’t breath. “I- yea, someone, he’s something alright.” He’s still staring at me. “This is about you, not me, next question.” “Who is it?” That caught me off guard. “No name? No name.” Once more I mimic him by ‘zipping’ my lips. “Jurk, fair enough.”

    Ever since the article was posted Jean’s been bugging about who I like, and that he can talk to the guy for me.

“Jean let’s make a deal, if you tell me who you like, I’ll tell you mine.”

“What? why?”

 **  
** “Because, you really wanna know, unless you speak up I’ll Say something.” I really do want to know, spending so much time with him lately makes me wonder if i’d stand a chance against his other guy. And when ever I he’s not around it give me the freedom to think about him. The way it would be having him as a boyfriend. Having the ability to call him mine and having his flavor linger on my lips if we kissed. Panting because the kisses would linger for so long it’ll have him breathless and wanting more. Jean shirtless under my grip laid out across my bed- “Fine! but If you laugh in anyway I’m leaving!” Jean’s voice pulled me out of thoughts, thank god. “I won’t laugh Jean.” He takes a deep breath, and frowns a little “It’s- It’s you.” His eyes are locked on me. I can’t breath, did I hear right? Jean likes me. Like me, Marco bodt, covered in freckles photographer me? I’m blushing, I can feel it, it’s like butterflies attacked my stomach all at once and a rising fever creeping up to my face. “C’mon Marco say something, I’m dying here!” Now his clutching his stomach and I can’t help him laugh a little, not at Jean, but at myself, I’ve been worried that Jean wouldn’t feel the same towards me. I finally decide I left him hanging long enough. “Jean, I’ve liked you too.” I scratch the back of my neck, I can’t help but feel nervous. Before I knew it Jean can tackled me into a hug, which I gladly return with a small peck on the cheek.  
  



End file.
